katies_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Weasley
'Dora Molly "D.W." Weasley '(b. c. 2002) was an English half-blood witch, the third child and second daughter of George and Aurora Weasley (née Potter). She was born two years after Harriet Lillian, a few minutes after her fraternal twin brother Fred Lee, and four years before her sister Ruby Dawn. She's the goddaughter of her paternal grandparents, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dora was named in honor after her mother's close friend Nymphadora Tonks and her paternal grandmother and godmother Molly Weasley. She began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Fred and her cousin James and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Dora Molly Weasley was born in 2002 a few minutes after her twin brother Fred James Weasley to George and Maggie Weasley. She also had two sisters: Harriet Lillian and Ruby Dawn Weasley. She was the third born and George and Maggie's second daughter. On 1 September, 2015, Dora began her education at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her brother, Fred, and cousin, James Potter II and was sorted into Gryffindor. Harriet, her older sister, was beginning her third year. In 2017, on September 1, Dora began her third year while her younger sister Ruby was starting her first year. Contemporaries at school include her other siblings, Fred and Harriet, her cousins Victoire and Rose Granger-Weasley, James and Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy, though they were in different years. When her family gathered to see her and her siblings and cousins off at Platform 9¾ , her, Fred, and James all caught their cousin Victoire snogging with Teddy Lupin and ran off to tell her family. Physical Appearance Much like her fraternal twin brother Fred and the rest of her siblings, Dora inherited the red hair from both sides of her family but instead of having brown eyes, she has the same blue eyes as her uncle Ron. She is quite tall for her age, meaning she her height comes from her mother and late paternal grandfather. Personality and Traits Dora has the same personality as her brother Fred and her father George. She loves to cause mischief towards her sisters, to which she gets scolded by her mother and older sister Harriet countless of times. Though she loves teasing her sisters, she is very caring towards Ruby but she and Harriet aren't very close. Relationships The Weasleys Though she cares for both her parents, Dora seems to have a stronger bond with George. While George encourages her to be the best pranker at Hogwarts, she gets scolded by Aurora but the two still share a close bond. Out of her siblings, she has a strong relationship with Fred, considering they're twins. Much like their father and late uncle, the two hardly argue and are always by each other's side. She has a close relationship with Ruby, though she loves to tease her. However, her relationship with Harriet is strained because the two have little in common. Harriet always scolds Dora for behaving wrongly as it is 'unladylike' to her. She has a close relationship with her uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. She also seems to have a good relationship with her cousins Rose and Hugo. The Potters Dora looks up to her uncle Harry and has a close relationship with her aunt Ginny. Out of her cousins, she seems to be close to James Sirius but she has a good relationship with her other two cousins, Albus, who is closer to Ruby and Rose, and Lily, who was closer to Hugo. Teddy Lupin Teddy is her mother and uncle's godson. Though she isn't close to Teddy, she and the rest of her siblings and cousins all share the desire of Teddy becoming a member of the Weasley-Potter family. Etymology * Dora ''is a Greek name with the meaning of gift. It is the suffix name of her mother's close friend, Nymphadora Tonks, whom she was named after. * The name ''Molly ''came from the name ''Mary, ''the English form of the Hebrew name ''Miryam, the meaning of which is unknown, though theories include "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", "wished for child", and "beloved". This was the name of Dora's paternal grandmother Molly Weasley. * ''Weasley ''is the surname of Dora's father's side.